


Abandoned

by MitzvahRose



Series: No Bitty Left Behind [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (just in case because of Muffet), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertomb (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Yanderetale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arachnophobia warning, Bitty Focus, Blooky – freeform, Bob - Freeform, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cliffhangers, Dadster, Dynie - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Fire, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless Characters, Gorey - Freeform, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Jaws, Lil Bro - Freeform, Lots of bitties!, Meringue, Mild Language, No Smut, Not a reader insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Peril, Pet Store, Pumpkin - Freeform, Puns & Word Play, Pure Bite - Freeform, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans-centric, Sansy – freeform, Short Chapters, Skeleton Fonts, Smoking, Specter - Freeform, Swapdere Papyrus, This tag list is gonna be massive, Underfell Napstablook - Freeform, Underfell Undyne, Underswap Flowey - Freeform, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertomb Papyrus, Weekly Updates, brassberry - Freeform, puddin’, teacup - Freeform, tiramisù, title may change, undertomb sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: He never thought it would turn out this way.It’s not like he doesn’t know that sometimes things fall through the cracks...He just never thought he’d be one of them.———When everything burns down around him, a lone Sansy has no choice but to make a life from the ashes. Luckily for him, he’s able to find a family in the bitties he meets along the way.
Series: No Bitty Left Behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608445
Comments: 64
Kudos: 87





	1. The Fire 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bitty Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199117) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 
  * Inspired by [His Name Was Bob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728247) by [lywellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lywellen/pseuds/lywellen). 
  * Inspired by [Just A Little Offbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286) by [Kharons_End](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End). 



> *** I'll be updating this fic once a week on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays (updates might also occur on Monday, but will count towards the previous week). Each chapter will be about 500 words long.
> 
> For once in my life I will actually be consistent with my updates!!!

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

Well, that’s not quite right. It’s more like he finally noticed something was off when he _couldn’t freaking breathe anymore._

Coughing, his eyes shoot open as he tries to gasp around the acrid fumes polluting the air. At first, he doesn’t really understand what’s happening. All he knows for sure is that the darkness is stifling and far too hot for it to be normal. And that the only colors he can make out from the suffocating black are licks of crimson and scarlet. He hurriedly crawls out from under the blanket he had curled up in nearly halfway through the previous day, bewildered and more than a little alarmed.

It doesn’t take him long to register the screams.

There are so very many bitties, and all of them are screaming at once. Shrieks that are nearly swallowed up by the roaring thunder surrounding him. Animalistic wails, ones of pain and utter, incomprehensible terror.

And Sansy? Sansy isn’t afraid to admit that he may be among those voices. For he realized that the familiar environment had turned into hell overnight. And panic sets in because he suddenly knows—the flames are coming to consume him too.

Curling up, eyes closed with hands over his head, he can only shake. “no, no, _nononono_ … this isn’t real. just a nightmare, just a nightmare. i’m gonna wake up soon, it’ll be over soon…”

But he can still hear their cries. He can still see the inferno, even from behind closed eyes. And even from behind the glass of his enclosure he can feel the heat, so hot, so hot it _hurts_. And he knows that he’s melting too.

“ _SANSY!_ ”

A cry, this one different than the others. It doesn’t sound like it’s in pain, just fearful yet determined, but monsters and bitties can’t be determined. Not really. And there’s no reason why they would be in this situation because there’s no hope, no hope, none at all when they’re _burning_ —“make it stop, make it stop, _make it stop, stop, stop, STOP!_ ”

“ _Sansy, please! Over here! You have to wake up! Oh… oh noooo…. he can’t hear me… what do i do…..?_ ”

Wait, he… he knows that voice!

“buh-ky?” He manages to choke out after a few tries, cutting off the speaker’s building sob. He is immediately rewarded with a hazy whiteness flitting into view.

“ _Sansy! Oh, thank goodness! Hurry, you have to get up!_ ” The form bobs frantically around the still panicking sansy, fretting over the other but unable to do much more. “ _Sansy! Sansy, you have to focus on me! The others already made it out, you’re the last one in here! Please—the store’s on fire!_ ” That finally jolts the sans type to his feet, snapping him out of his terrified stupor. It’s not some twisted nightmare he’s trapped in—this is real!

Blue tears clouding his vision, Sansy fumbles, a piece of cloth catching between his phalanges as he staggers away from his blanket pile. Managing to rip the piece off from the rest, he quickly stumbles after the retreating ghost, thanking every god he can think of that Blooky hadn’t forgotten about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was the first chapter! Really jumping into the thick of things, eh?
> 
> Well, before you leave I have a request for you guys. It turns out that, if my planning is anything to go off of, there are going to be a LOT of characters in this story. Problem is I suck at naming bitties. So I was hoping you guys could submit name suggestions, assuming you like the fic and all. If that interests you, these are the bitty types I need names for:  
> Sansy, Edgy, Soft Bones, Baby Blue, Brassberry, Curly, Grimby, G, Yanby, Lil Bro, Meek, Teacup, Papy, Boss, Yanyan, Fly, Pan, Bud, Blooky, and Gaster types  
> And, no, I’m not planning on using all of those. Wanna keep some secrecy as to which show up, after all. But don’t let that dissuade you because suggestions for one type that doesn’t show up might actually turn out better for another that does, what with some of the ideas I have.
> 
> Btw, happy 2020 everyone~! It's the year of hindsight! :3


	2. The Fire 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good... yay consistency! XD

“ _This way—the other sansies managed to blast a hole in the wall!_ ”

Sansy coughs out some kind of affirmative to the bittyblook. He can’t see well in the smog, but he does his best to follow all the same. He zips up his hoodie with one hand and raises the rag still stuck in the phalanges of the other one to his mouth in an attempt to keep the smoke out. Futile for a skeleton bitty, but he has to try.

Blooky puts in the effort to avoid the various toys and blankets littering the cushioned floor for the tangible bitty’s benefit as they lead the other toward the impromptu exit. However, even they're beginning to have trouble seeing through the smoke clouding the sansy tank. “ _oh….. it took so long to wake you… i hope we have enough time…..._ ” Sansy’s rescuer can’t help but fret to themself, glancing behind to make sure the bittybone is still with them. “ _why were you on your own…?_ ” they whisper.

Despite Blooky’s best efforts, Sansy still manages to bump into the table set that once occupied the middle of the tank, now pushed off to the side in the chaos. Hissing through his clenched teeth, Sansy cradles his battered ilium as he asks, “blooky, the fire—what’s going on?”

“ _i don’t know, sansy... i_ _woke up not too long ago… i could get out just fine, but the others… oh…..._ ” They whimper, fuzzing slightly at the edges. “ _i got some of the other bittybones out… the others should be doing the same… i just hope they’re okay… i don’t even know if the sansies made it out of the store….. could i have done more…?_ ”

Sansy chuckles weakly, his voice muffled by the scrap of cloth. “blooky, it’s thanks to you that i’m getting out of here! you’re the one who gave me and the other sansies a chance... if you ask me, you’ve done more than enough.” He distantly realizes that the shock of the situation must be keeping his earlier panic at bay.

“ _you… think so? but they’re the ones who made an exit… Oh! This is it!_ ” Blooky interrupts themself as they arrive at the front facing wall of the relatively large enclosure. Just like the bittyblook said, a bitty-sized hole had been made in the glass, edges melted from what was likely a series of blaster attacks. They float to the side and look at the bittybone uncertainly, “ _i can’t stay… there might be others who are still trapped… is… is that okay…?_ ”

Sansy grunts as he jumps through the opening. “‘course, i get it. go help the others, i can make it from here.” He looks over his scapula and adds a quick, “i owe ya, blooky. thanks.” Wasting no more time, Sansy heads toward where he thinks the corner of the table should be, squinting against the murky air. How quickly had the fire spread for it to already be this dark? At that he realizes, “the bittyblossoms!” Cursing to himself, the sansy quickly alters course towards the next table over. The gaps between tables are small enough that he can hop over them and with any luck he can get to the buds in time. “hopefully somebitty else already had the same idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deharu_Timeheart had a good question about the bitty names. Famous names (or ones referencing other fan works) are okay, but I’d prefer something that you’d consider to be a “typical” bitty name. Kinda like a black cat named Midnight or a dog with a spot on his face named Spot. Or, for example, how all Edgy bitties seem to be named Red. ( Or Bob. :P )
> 
> So, again, I need names for:  
> Sansy, Edgy, Soft Bones, Baby Blue, Brassberry, Curly, Grimby, G, Yanby, Lil Bro, Meek, Teacup, Papy, Boss, Yanyan, Fly, Pan, Bud, Blooky, and Gaster types
> 
> Also, cheers to basurtoj15, Brishton, kirinsaga, and shiftingfootsteps for my first kudos and bookmarks on this! Thanks for giving this story a shot! Hope you guys enjoy the update~


	3. The Fire 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but this chapter was a real pain for me… I just know that there are still errors, but it is waaay too late at night for me to care, considering what time I have to get up tomorrow.
> 
> Anywaaays... enjoy! ^^

For perhaps the first time in his life, Sansy starts to run (“well, it’s more of a jog, really… eh, semantics”), hopping over the gaps between tables, he makes his way towards the bitty buds and away from the source of the spreading fire. Fortunately his species doesn’t really need to breathe so Sansy doesn’t have to worry about inhaling any smoke. That doesn’t mean having some inside of him won’t cause problems, however, hence his precautions. Breathing has become an automatic reflex for him so he’ll have to concentrate on not doing so, but now that he’s not panicking and is able to focus it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.

Sansy only pauses in his rush to check the bitty boxes he passes. Each of the tables along the row house the most common bitty species, including his own. And so far all of them are empty. The papies on his own table (thank goodness) along with the meeks, bosses, edgies, softies, poppies, and cherries are all gone and, with any luck, safe.

As he lands with a muffled “oomph” onto the second to last platform, he can see the last of the bitty residents of this table’s tanks making their way out. The baby blues that can’t get down on their own are being helped by the lil bros capable of teleporting. Sansy even spots a lone edgy hauling a soft bones by the back of his pajamas alongside a trio of cherries clinging to one poppy, the odd group being herded towards the rest by another of the resident bittyblooks. Guess Blooky’s friends came through in rescuing the others after all, Sansy muses with a relieved grin.

Almost as though he’d been summoned by the thought, one of the store’s two specters fazes out of the haze directly in front of the sans type. “ _oh, a sansy. tunes, err, blooky gotcha out then… good, i guess._ ” The fell ghost ripples, eying the skeleton bitty before them. “ _hey, mind doing me a favor? i know you tangible bitties are busy trying to stay alive and all, but, uh, do you mind checking up on the teacups on your way out? there's still one in there… sent a lil bro to help him out, but who knows if that guy’s gonna do anything. the, uh, teacup’s scared apparently and i'm not exactly…_ touchy-feely _. in any sense. so, uh, yeah…. bye……_ ” After his request the black and red bittyblook abruptly floats off, not giving Sansy a chance to respond. Before drifting out of range the specter tacks on a quick, “ _oh, and don’t bother wasting time worrying about the punnies—i got them to leave already. blooky’d have a fit if i didn’t…_ ” And with that, the notoriously antisocial bitty vanishes into the smog.

“huh. guess i'm doing that now,” Sansy mutters behind the rag he’s still pressing to his teeth. He shrugs and continues his jog onwards, magic based sweat breaking out on his frontal bone from both the exercise and the heat. Luckily, he’d already been heading that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo… anyone have any good ideas for pet store names? Also, I’m adding Specter to the list of bitties needing names. And, yes, I’ll still be accepting bitty names for a while yet. I do have a lot of characters planned, after all. Credit will be given if I use one of your suggestions!
> 
> Oh and before I head off, thanks so much to xXSystemGlitchXx, Nightowl343, Emrys89, lywellen, EvexHawk, and FlowerAngelPhantom for the new kudos, comments, and bookmarks! And of course, thanks again to the first people who gave this story a shot! G’night everyone~


	4. The Fire 4

Sansy skirts around the group of escaping bitties crowding around the edge of the table as he passes the lil bro and baby blue section. He doesn’t want to have to push through them and teleporting past is a waste of energy, one which he can’t afford. So, the long way it is.

As he goes, it becomes obvious that the smoke from the fire is thinning rapidly the farther he gets from the epicenter, now merely a haze around him. What makes this odd is just how thick it had been back near his own tank. Within it, the area had been shrouded in darkness due to the low ceiling, and outside it had barely been any better. Logically the flames should be spreading faster than they are. “this is no ordinary fire…” Sansy mumbles absently, “are the grillbitties keeping it at bay?”

He continues to ponder this as he reaches the boundary between tables. It doesn’t take long after that for him to reach the teacup tank, what with the brisk jog he’s been keeping. His _everything_ is already killing him, but getting out alive takes priority. He does, however, plan on taking a nice long nap as soon as possible, assuming he can.

Upon entering the enclosure through the impromptu emergency opening, Sansy notes that it is nearly identical to the tank he lived in… and equally as cluttered, no doubt from the rush to escape. He immediately hears a voice similar to his own, if a bit nasally in comparison. No doubt the lil bro Specter mentioned, his voice coming from the sectioned off area of the tank meant to give the inhabitants privacy. Probably where the teacup had been hiding when Specter originally tried to get him out.

Sansy debates going in to check on the duo, but it turns out to be unnecessary as two bitties soon begin to make their way towards him. Both are taller than him, one wearing an orange hoodie and the other covered in plush pastel fur. The lil bro and teacup he’d been sent to find both wear surprised expression the moment they spot him idling by the exit.

“well that certainly makes things easier,” Sansy chuckles in relief, calmly waving to the two. “heya. i was told you guys might need a hand… but it looks like you’ve got things covered, orange. really gotta hand it to ya.” He flutters his phalanges for emphasis, purely out of habit.

Smirking at the common nickname as well as the joke, the lil bro quickly gets over his surprise and nudges the teacup leaning against him. “well wha’dya know, a sansy came to check up on you too. told ya people’re worried about you.” The teacup sniffles, burrowing deeper into the other’s hoodie. The lil bro gives a lax grin, looking up and saluting Sansy with his free hand as they walk closer. “sure i’ve got things covered, but i’ll never turn down a helping hand.” He chuckles, plopping his own hand on Sansy’s scapula and clavicle the moment they arrive next to him, leaning some of his weight on the smaller bitty. “glad to see ya, blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we introduce our first Papyruses! :D
> 
> This week’s shout out (well, technically last week’s…) goes to OrdinaryOliver! Thanks again to Oliver and everyone else who’s reading this!
> 
> Nothing else to say this time. Have a good night/day guys!


	5. The Fire 5

“so, lemme guess. specter sent ya cause he didn’t think i’d actually help.” At Sansy’s shrug the tallest of the three bitties smirks, ducking under and through the hole with Sansy right behind him. “figures. what would dynie call him? tsundere?” He chuckles, scratching Teacup behind the ear. The Pastel kitty’s tail flicks, but a stuttering purr has already started up. Nervous, but accepting as always of any form of affection.

Sansy laughs with Lil Bro, taking the brief respite to try and remove the cloth stuck between his phalanges. He glances up as he does so, noting the smoke creeping over the enclosure’s lid. “can’t believe i’m saying this, but we don’t have time to chit chat, orange. we’ve gotta get moving.”

“who are you and what’ve you done with sansy?” Lil Bro chuckles lazily, but nods regardless and follows the smaller bitty as he heads towards the nearest table edge. “right, you’re right. it’s getting worse… i’m betting the grillbitties’re having trouble holding the fire back.”

“my guess too,” Sansy agrees, glancing back to make sure they’re both following. Teacup is still clutching fretfully to Lil Bro so his brisk jog from before is out of the question. “there aren’t exactly that many of them and it probably took some time to get to the epicenter, so whatever started this has had some time to grow. the state of my tank from when i left is all the evidence i need for that.”

“damn. that’s… really not good.” Lil Bro sighs, “could really go for a smoke right now, but that’d be too hypocritical even for me.” He adjusts the arm he’s using to support Teacup, frowning slightly as he sees the shivering bitty’s fur standing on end, tail proofed out despite his low purr. “i’d love to get moving myself, but there’s no way i’m leaving teacup alone. promised i’d help him out, ya know. you, on the other hand, were on your own before you met us. no doubt there’s a reason why ya haven’t teleported your way down yet. ya should’ve by now since the sansy tank is the closest to where the smoke’s coming from… you’ve clearly thought of something, blue. so what’s the plan?”

“say what they will about your species, bro, you’re smart as any sansy i’ve met. and i’ve met a lot of them.” Sansy pauses, the trio having arrived at the edge. “haven’t quite gotten far enough to really call it a plan, but my first stop was supposed to be the bittyblossoms.”

“shit, didn’t even think of them. little guys won’t stand a chance if they get caught in this.” Lil Bro tilts his head towards Teacup, still petting him as he asks, “you okay with taking a detour, buddy? i won’t go if you aren’t up to it.”

Teacup hesitates, claws flexing in Lil Bro’s hoodie. After a moment, he nods. “I… I’m Okay. They Need Help… We Can’t Just Leave Them!”

“my thoughts exactly.” Lil Bro grins, turning his head down towards Sansy. “welp. lead the way, blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FriendlyNeighborhoodGeek! Welcome to the show—I hope you enjoy your stay~
> 
> Hope everyone had a happy Valentines Day, regardless of how you celebrate it! …Any other happily single girls here who spent their day playing DnD and lounging on the couch? No? Just me? Ok :P
> 
> Oh, just so you know, their names aren't actually Orange and Blue. Those are just silly nicknames I’m using to make things easier on me.


	6. The Fire 6

As Lil Bro gestures for Sansy to go ahead, a big fat water droplet lands on his head. Lil Bro splutters as Sansy bursts out laughing. Teacup even manages a few giggles, though he twitches irritatedly as some of the water splashes onto his fur. “pft, and here i thought the sprinklers weren’t working!”

“must finally be far enough away from the grillbitties. hope curly’s keeping the others dry,” Lil Bro mutters, huffing as he tugs up his hood. Sansy dramatically wipes an imaginary tear away from his eye socket, neatly sidestepping as a droplet lands where he had previously been standing, waggling his browbones at the now soaked Papyrus. “show off.”

Sansy continues to chuckle, not bothering to move this time as he too gets splashed by the man-made rain. “first things first before we keep going.” While they had been chatting, Sansy had finally managed to ease the blanket scrap free. He absently shakes his hand out to get rid of the stiffness left from having something stuck between his joints and looks up at the damp teacup and lil bro, expression tense despite his smile. “i’m glad you two feel up to joining me, but there’s no sense in risking your health. here, use this to cover your mouth if it gets any worse.” He reaches up to hand Teacup the light blue cloth, the kitty reflexively grabbing it. “you’re gonna need it more than me, pal, having lungs and all.”

Teacup looks over the rag, which really isn’t a fair description at all. It looks like a third of an inch of the small blanket had gotten stuck between Sansy’s phalanges. It’s a little ragged where it had gotten lodged in Sansy’s hand, but still soft to the touch. Teacup blushes a little, smiling down at the sansy that is nearly an inch shorter than him. “Thank You…” He ties it around his neck as a makeshift bandanna while Sansy grins, waving his gift off as nothing.

“it’s no biggie. was actually starting to make my joints itch, but it should be fine for you.”

“Still.” Teacup smiles, purr evening out and chest fur slowly flattening, the rest having already done so as a result of the sprinklers. Lil Bro privately gives their companion a grateful grin, smoothing back the wet fur atop Teacup’s head as he pets the other.

Sansy winks back and turns to look out past the table’s edge. The punny and teacup section is the final one along their row, leaving the nearest table the one across the way from them. Not a gap they can simply jump over. “the quickest way to the buds is by hopping across tables, but this next one's a bit of a stretch.” Lil Bro quietly snickers, much to Sansy’s delight. “you’ve got enough magic to teleport the both of you?”

“i’ve got plenty. don’t worry about me, blue.”

“see ya on the other side, then.” Sansy abruptly vanishes, swiftly reappearing across the way, Lil Bro a step behind with Teacup in tow. Sansy has never been in this section before, but by the looks of it, the trio has just arrived at the two table long Yandere section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, all of these chapters seem like fillers. I can't just have them teleport straight to the Bittyblossoms, though... well, I could, but that would be way to OP for these little guys lol. At least I'm maintaining my schedule. :3


	7. The Fire 7

“Wow… It’s So Shiny!” Teacup is certainly right about that. Sansy can’t help but gape a little at how fancy it is compared to his own area. The tank directly in front of them is absolutely dripping in glamorous accessories. Even though the gems adorning the various necklaces, bracelets, brooches, and so on are probably fake, it’s still impressive to look at.

“guess the grass really is greener on the ‘other side’.” Lil Bro muses, one browbone lifted incredulously. “spoiled brats, aren’t they?”

Sansy shakes his head in disbelief, surprised the store actually bothered to do this for the Yandere Papyruses. “must be the yanyan area. good news is they’re gone, so the bittyblooks have already been here."

“must’a been a freaking miracle to get them to leave all a’ this behind.” Lil Bro scoffs as he walks past the decadence, at least by bitty standards.

Teacup, with his arm still draped across the slightly taller bitty’s shoulder bones for support, can’t keep his eyes off the jewelry decorating the enclosure. The entire tank is practically shimmering, even with only the distant light of the fire to illuminate it. “You Know, It’s Kind Of Weird,” he starts as he finally tears his eyes away. “I Thought I Would See More Bitties… Oh! Not That I’m Complaining! I’m Just Surprised!” He tilts his head, face scrunching and one ear twitching as a droplet hits it. “Did The Bittyblooks Really Do All Of This On Their Own?”

“nah, some of the volunteer bitties prob’ly stepped in to help,” Lil Bro replies, then glances over to Sansy. While Lil Bro and Teacup walk, Sansy has had to return to his light jog in order to keep up with the other two’s longer strides, kicking up water with his slippers as he goes. “hey, i don’t really know the area that well. ya know how much further it is?”

Sansy nods and lifts an arm to protect his eye sockets from the rain. “all that should be left are the brassberry tanks, then we should be close enough to teleport straight to the buds.”

Teacup giggles a little, his spirits rising with every step they take away from the fire. He tries to shake some of the water from the sprinklers out of his fur, tail subtly flicking side to side in his growing excitement. “Great! That Means We’re Almost There!” The Pastel kitty eases his weight off of Lil Bro, finally feeling confident enough to stand on his own. He grabs his companions’ hands, urging them forward. Lil Bro chuckles, easily humoring the excitable cat bitty. Sansy huffs a little at being tugged along but his heart really isn’t into it. One side of his mouth quirks up at the other’s antics, eyes partially closed in a lazy expression. Both bitties are happy to see Teacup in better spirits, even if the other is rushing them along the table’s wet surface. “There’s No Reason To Dawdle—The Bittyblossoms Are Waiting For Us! Let’s Go!”

Lil Bro squeezes Teacup’s hand as the trio passes the main brassberry tank, expression mimicking Sansy’s own. “don’t get your whiskers in a twist, tea. we’re coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go to FeathertheDragon and Mariannalow for the latest kudos on this fic! I’d also like to thank little_clown for taking a look at the side fic that gives additional information to this one, though I’m not exactly sure why you bothered leaving a kudos… lol :P
> 
> Just so you guys know, the characters most urgently in need of names are Sansy, Lil Bro, and Specter, though I will be accepting name suggestions for basically all the bitty types. If you need a reminder of what bitty names I need, check the notes back in the first chapter. I’m also going to need a pet store name soon… at some point someone’s gonna need to say the place’s name lol. I’ve already received quite a few recommendations for many of the bitty types as well as some for the store, but there are still plenty of characters in need, including some surprise characters that I’ll be revealing soon. As a hint, feel free to consider names for any Undertale character… anyone’s fair game. ;)  
> Also, I do have names lined up for Blooky and Teacup but I’m still open to hearing new suggestions. Every submission is appreciated and taken into account!


	8. The Fire 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long to update! The last two weeks were pretty busy for me, considering it was my birthday and all lol. To make up for it, I’ll be posting a triple update throughout today and tomorrow followed by the normal one during the weekend. Hope this makes up for my negligence. Have a great day everyone, and stay safe!

“okay, here’s fine.” Sansy stops the group, the trio having arrived at the smaller pure bite tank. They’re all pleased to note that it too is empty, but hopefully the big guy didn’t leave without his muzzle. “we should be able to reach the bittyblossom section from here... actually, it looks like there’s some light over there. neat. we aren’t the only ones.” He glances over at the tallest bitty. “you ready to take a shortcut, orange?”

“only if tea is.” Teacup bobs his head, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “guess that’s a yes. after you, blue.”

“Be Careful Not To Land On Any Of The Bittyblossoms!”

“what, not gonna tell sansy too?”

“The Same Applies To Him, Of Course! I’m Only Telling You Because You’re My Ride—”

Sansy chuckles at the two’s antics and teleports, landing with a small plop in front of the bittyblossom homes. The Papyruses get along so well he wonders if they knew each other before the store went to hell.

With that sobering thought, Sansy looks around, a little surprised at the amount of Floweys surrounding him. It looks like he landed in a crowd of nearly every bittyblossom type populating the store. It’s so crowded that when Lil Bro and Teacup join him a moment later, they practically have to land on top of him in order to avoid squishing any of the bitty buds like Teacup said.

“Well look who decided to join the party!”

Sansy snaps his head up, surprised at the familiar voice. “jimjam!” And he’s not the only bitty Sansy recognizes. In front of the trio of bittybones stand a group of familiar faces.

“geez, did we really need to come here after all?” Lil Bro butts in, looking around with a faux annoyed expression. “heck, are _all_ of the volunteer bitties here?”

“Just about!” The resident excitable Gaster type chirps, glasses crookedly perched on his face. The dadster better known as JimJam is cradling a bundle of black and white lamia in his arms. He seems to have been just about to hand what appears to be a krait over to the Muffet beside him. She hadn’t even acknowledged the bittybones’ presence, hands glowing green as she soothes another Sans type, this one wearing a cheery blue bandanna. No doubt a baby blue. “I’m glad to see the three of you are okay!”

“Indeed, but what exactly are you doing here?” The deep voice of an Asgore type rumbles. “Blooky should have told you to escape, if I am not mistaken?” Gorey, the newest bitty to volunteer at the shop, also appears to have his hands full. But instead of a lamia, he has a hand on a rough looking Undyne, apparently restraining her from attacking the newcomers. “At ease, my friend. I am sure these three do not mean us any harm.”

Lil Bro raises his hands in a placating motion. “don’t mind us funny bones. we aren’t gonna cause any problems.”

“R-Right! We’re Here To Help!” Teacup bravely pipes up, eying the Undyne nervously. She, in turn, stares at them appraisingly for a solid few seconds, the chatter of bittyblossoms surrounding them. She eventually huffs, lowering her summoned weapon and shrugging off Gorey’s paw.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you’re here then.” She gruffs, “‘cause we could use a couple of magic users like you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our main characters have finally arrived at their destination! On a side note, meet JimJam the Dadster, Lilac/Meringue (Muffet), Gorey, and Jaws (Undyne)! And there’s still more to come!  
> All but JimJam still need names, so feel free to suggest ideas as I provide the next couple of chapters~ ^^
> 
> Thanks to Blacksheep28, Beetpiece, PorterHawk, and Kharons_End! Sorry again for leaving you guys hanging in regards to updating, but at least I’m here now. Remember to keep an eye out for the next update either today or tomorrow. ;)


	9. The Fire 9

“I’m Sure My Friends Are More Than Willing to Assist In Whatever Way You Need!”

Sansy glances aside while Teacup assures the fell Undyne and tale Asgore, expression lax as he quips to his taller counterpart, “…you know that’s actually a nerve, right?”

“aw shuddup, blue.” Lil Bro mutters absently, slouching over while still listening intently to what the goat bitty has to say.

“I am glad to hear that.” Gorey smiles and places a paw on top of Teacup’s head. Teacup lights up at the contact, purring as the Asgore gives him a quick rub. “As it stands, we do require more helping hands.”

Lil Bro moves to the side to get a better look at the massive (at least by bitty standards) set of connected bitty bud tanks as Gorey says this, cursing under his breath at what he sees. “teacup, don’t look now, but you might wanna pull up that bandanna sansy gave ya.” Teacup does so without commenting, having already noticed the amount of smoke covering the area.

Sansy looks to see for himself, eyesockets widening in surprise upon spotting the even bigger issue they face. “jeez, you aren’t kidding about needing help. that’s some roadblock you’ve hit.”

“Literally,” the Undyne, a jaws if Sansy has to guess, mutters. She jerks her webbed thumb over her shoulder, grunting, “A stinking shelf fell on their tank! Can you believe it?!”

“Certainly bad luck.” JimJam pipes up in agreement, bouncing the krait still tucked in his arms. “Thankfully there were no serious injuries as far as we can tell, but this does pose a problem: how to reach the ones still trapped inside?” His expression turns serious. “The blockage effectively bisects the enclosure, you see, blocking off any possible entrance from this side. And, as you know, none of the Sanses can simply teleport in. The magic barrier around each tank poses a problem in that regard.” He sighs, righting his crooked glasses as he continues, “and attempting to enter from the otherside is far too risky. A yanby reported that the fire is swiftly approaching and has already overtaken the bittyblook section. His fellows, the grillbitties, are only just keeping it at bay for us. As such, leaving from that side puts the bittyblossoms at great risk.”

“Indeed.” Gorey sighs, shaking his head wearily and wiping sweat from his hairy brow, rain soaking him regardless of his efforts. “It is lucky that Yanby came over to check on the bittyblossoms, much like you. Aside from him, none of the bitties here are quite small enough to make it through any gaps—”

“More accurately, he was able to squeeze through due to his elemental status!” JimJam interrupts.

Gorey nods in agreement, gesturing with his free paw to encompass the surrounding bittyblossoms still nervously chattering away. “And as you can see, he managed to go in and rescue most of them. It seems that they too are adept at squeezing through tight spaces, hence the security measures. Unfortunately, the rest are too nervous to come out with a grillbitty, or simply cannot move on their own. Yanby himself cannot pick them up, of course.”

“Far too risky considering the fire he has already absorbed.” JimJam butts in, nodding absently.

“Yes, that is true. Instead, my friends and I are going to move the blockage so somebitty else might enter in his stead, but we have yet to find bitties willing and able to do so. Preferably ones with magic as there are still some of the… unstable variety of Floweys left inside.” He pauses, locking gazes with Sansy and his companions. “If you truly wish to help, then would you do this for us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Of course I’d be a day late... Well, better late than never. So here’re your two updates, and I’ll be posting the regularly scheduled one later this weekend. :)
> 
> Welcome to the party, Pokekid and RazialNightfire! As always, thanks to everyone who has given this story a try! ^^


	10. The Fire 10

Gorey bows his head, concluding his plea with, “I will forever be in your debt if you choose to do so.” JimJam bows as well, hunching over his sniffling bundle of lamia.

Jaws, a little awkwardly, swallows her pride and follows their lead. “What he said, Bone Boys. Hate to say it, but we can’t do it on our own. We’ve got a whole team set up for it, including a pure bite and that pumpkin guy, but we need all of them in order to lift the damn thing. Trust me, my sis and I already tried. So, uh, please.” She glances up from her partial bow, scowling. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Sansy looks to his companions. He has already made his decision, but he wants to confirm with them before making any rash promises. Teacup in turn stares pleadingly at Lil Bro beside him, the furred bitty still dwarfed by Gorey’s larger hand petting his head, the Asgore type having yet to stop. After a quick glance at the kitty bitty, Lil Bro turns his gaze to the Sans type and simply nods.

Sansy bobs his head in return and looks back at the volunteer bitties. “don’t sweat it guys. we’re here to help, just like tea said. we didn’t come all this way for nothing, you know.”

Lil Bro smirks a little, sauntering forward to drape his arm across Sansy’s scapulas and adds, “guess our thyming was just ripe. good thing we rose to the occasion.”

Sansy grins despite himself. “you said it, orange. don’t worry gorey, we won’t leaf any of them behind.”

“yeah, you just gotta be-leaf in us.”

“Stop It! Now Is Not The Time For Such Tomfoolery!”

“alright, alright, we’ll stop.” Sansy chuckles, winking at the pastel kitten and waving languidly. “after all, we’ve got a job to do, don’t we?”

A wide smile takes over Gorey’s formerly somber expression. “That is certainly a relief to hear. Thank you on behalf of everybitty here.” Some of the bittyblossoms listening in on their conversation chirp in ageement, a few calling out their thanks. Gorey ruffles Teacup’s fur playfully and adds, “I will certainly be rooting for the two of you.”

“Gorey! How Dare You Ruin The Mood Like This? I Expected Better From You!” Teacup fumes, stomping his foot and pushing off the larger bitty’s paw.

Sansy, Lil Bro, and even JimJam giggle to themselves while Jaws simply sighs. Gorey just blinks in befuddlement. “…Did I say something wrong?”

“Nevermind that!” JimJam beams. “You lot must get started—we don’t have time to stand around like this!” He waves his hands toward the group. “Shoo! Off with you!”

“You said it, Nerd!” Jaws announces gleefully, turning on her heel and charging off toward a nearby group of varied bitties, more than ready to get back to work. “Get your boney butts in gear,” she calls over her shoulder. “And don’t you dare waste time! That goes for you too, Gorey!”

Gorey chuckles, smiling down at Sansy and his companions. “She is right, there is certainly no time to waste.”


	11. The Fire 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend I posted this yesterday... >.>

Lil Bro grunts, putting a bit more weight on Sansy with his slouched posture. “yeah, about that... hold on a sec, big guy, would ya?” He steps away from Sansy and removes his arm, instead laying it along Teacup’s shoulders to lean in closer to the catlike bitty. “teacup, listen to me. you need to stay here, got it?”

“But-!”

Lil Bro shakes his head, cutting the other off. “i don’t want you to get hurt, tea. not when we’re so close to getting out.”

Teacup’s ears and tail droop sadly, the uncovered part of his face looking dejected. “But… I Don’t Want To Leave You…”

Lil Bro just grins his signature lax smile. “aw, don’t worry about that, tea! we’ll meet up when this is all over, just you wait.”

“…Promise?”

Lil Bro hesitates a moment before steeling himself with a sharp nod. “promise. and when do i ever break a promise?”

“You Don’t.” Teacup replies, briefly looking back at the concerned gorey and softly smiling sansy. “Very Well, I’ll Stay, But I Still Want To Help!”

JimJam chooses that moment to pipe up, still beaming. “Well, you could always assist me and Lilac—that is to say, the swap Muffet here—with taking care of the injured bitties. We’ve got our hands full with Baby Blue and this young krait needs attention too—how on earth did you even get over here, little one? Anyways, we need somebitty to look after that sweet pea over there. His injuries may look severe, but believe it or not they’re mostly superficial. I was surprised too, but that’s what Lilac says and I certainly trust her on this. This is her area of expertise, after all. Still, could you watch him for us to make sure his status remains as such? I would ask Yanby, but he’s busy tending to some of the more traumatized bitties.” The elder bitty rambles on until his Muffet companion (wearing quite the dapper outfit) quietly speaks up, only just now glancing up from her patient.

“Don’t forget that Yanby is a fire elemental, JimJam. The poor darling must be struggling to avoid the sprinkler system.” She adjusts the spectacles perched on her face, turning to smile faintly at Teacup with a soft giggle. “Ahu~ Is that the new assistant I spot? It’s lovely to meet you, dearie.”

“Indeed he is, Lilac! Err, that is, if you are willing to assist…?” JimJam catches himself, looking sheepishly toward the pastel kitty. Teacup rocks up onto the balls of his feet and bounces with a vigorous nod, tail swishing side to side. “Wonderful!”

“now wait just a second here-!”

Before Lil Bro can continue Gorey lays a firm paw on the Papyrus’ scapula. “Calm yourself… Orange, was it? I would not let anyone into my pack that I did not feel I could rely on. And I assure you that Lilac is a trusted member. And JimJam, while eccentric, has proven his loyalty to the bitties under his care time and time again. Teacup will be fine.”

Lil Bro stares hard at the goat bitty, but eventually reluctantly agrees and removes his arm from around Teacup, grumbling that Lilac “better keep a pair of eyes on tea at all times.”

“Of course. Be safe, dearies.” She winks with the right side of her face, waving them off with one hand while the rest continue tending to the unconscious baby blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Lilac speaks! ‘Twas hard giving her the right balance of Grillby and Muffet in regards to her personality...
> 
> I promise to get back to my normal updates this coming weekend. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed the quadruple update! Til next time~ ^^


	12. The Fire 12

JimJam claps his hands together, bones clacking sharply. “Excellent! With that out of the way, it’s time for you three to leave! I wouldn’t keep either of the sisters waiting if I were you!”

“Very true.” Gorey smiles with his eyes, glad that the issue had been resolved. “Now, if the two of you will follow me…”

Before following the elder goat bitty, Lil Bro pats Teacup on the shoulder. “i’ll see you later, tea.”

“You Better!” He smiles widely at the taller Papyrus, coming in closer to give him a tight hug and catching the other by surprise. Before Lil Bro can recover Teacup steps back and bends down to give one to Sansy as well. “I Expect The Both Of You To Come Back Safe And Sound, Understand?”

“‘course.” Sansy grins, winking at the pastel kitty as the other lets go. “so long as you take care of those other bitties, we’ll be doing our part to help the floweys too.” He salutes playfully, adding, “see ya, tea.”

“Mhm! Bye Guys!”

“bye tea,” the swap Papyrus smiles casually, watching as the other turns toward JimJam, immediately asking about Sweet Pea’s whereabouts. “alright gorey, lead the way.”

“Of course.” Gorey smiles warmly, placing a hand along Lil Bro’s spine and the other on the back of Sansy’s skull, steering them toward the group of bitties Jaws had previously rushed to. The trio wades through the Floweys and water alike, a sheen covering the surface of the table they’re standing on. Quite a few of the bittyblossoms are basking in the shower from the fire sprinklers. Unfortunately, many of the rest look shaken to their Souls, stunned at what’s happening.

“Took you long enough,” Jaws grumbles the moment she sees Gorey and the two skeletons approaching. She’s standing next to another Undyne, this one of the tale genus, who’s apparently giving orders to the rest of the motley group. The five bitties she’s facing—a brassberry, pumpkin, puddin’, pure bite, and tiramisu—are all powerful in their own right. And yet they’re going to need all of them when going up against the humansized metal shelving unit. “Sis! The fresh meat’s here!” She barks out, grabbing the other Undyne’s attention.

“there’s no meat on these bones, jaws.” Lil Bro chuckles, earning a harsh glare from the fell type, shutting him up as the sisters briskly jog the short distance to them.

“So you guys got a lil bro and sansy, huh?” The new Undyne, a dynie, flashes a sharptoothed grin. “Guess that’ll have to do! Nice job snagging some bittybones, Gorey!”

“I did nothing to find them, Erza, they found us. They came to the bittyblossom section hoping to help. And just in time, too.” Gorey calmly explains, gently nudging the two skeletons toward the pair of fish. “Would you mind informing them of what needs to be done? I need to make sure the others are ready as well. I want nothing to go wrong when these two go in to rescue the Floweys.”

“And nothing will, Sir.” Jaws affirms confidently, arms crossed and expression stern. “The boys are ready. Erza and I made sure of it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gorey smiles warmly, nodding to each of them before turning to join the other Sans types and lone Papyrus waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the worst at sticking to scheduals… I’ve been keeping my grandmother company during the pandemic so she’s not alone and I guess I just lost track of time? I’m so sorry about the wait, but I do have something to make up for it. Along with the three new chapters I’m going to post, I also finished setting up a Tumblr for this story!
> 
> WARNING!!! The associated Tumblr isn’t appropriate for minors! The reason for this is because some of the bitties used in this story are inherently NSFW. Additionally, some horror does appear on the Tumblr due to Undertomb bitties and others like them being included in this story.
> 
> If you still want to take a look, here’s a link to it: https://no-bitty-left-behind.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to ask questions to any of the bitties, or even to myself! There won’t be any art from me there for now, but I hope to change that eventually.
> 
> Also, I’ve decided on a name for Dynie, but I need some help with her sister’s. Dynie’s name is gonna be Erza in honor of The Titania from Fairy Tail! Jaws needs an equally badass anime girl name, but I’m having trouble deciding which one is vicious enough for her. This week I’m asking you guys to submit a name for Jaws along with why that specific warrior girl is epic enough to be her namesake! Remember, anime IS real!
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you all have a great rest of your week! Stay safe everyone~ =3


	13. The Fire 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I’ve been gone for so long... I don’t have any good excuses beyond the ones you guys are already fully aware of. All I can do is try my best to do better... So here’s a pun filled chapter get to back into the swing of things!

The dynie, apparently named Erza, grins at Sansy and Lil Bro before her expression abruptly turns serious. “Welcome to hell, boys. Hope you’re ready to get your feet wet, ‘cause we’re going in hot.”

Jaws turns to her sister with a look of surprise. It swiftly morphs into a heavy scowl as she mutters under her breath, “Was that shit from some kind of movie?”

Sansy and Lil Bro, on the other hand, just stare blankly for a few seconds. Erza returns the favor, expression challenging. This face off is ubruptly broken by Sansy _snrk_ ing and doubling over in laughter, Lil Bro following his lead with bone rattling guffaws. Their reactions are so over the top that some of the other nearby Sanses glance over curiously, ignoring Gorey in favor of the outrageously good joke the duo must have heard.

Jaws can only watch and seethe silently, her sole eye twitching once. She slowly turns toward her fellow Undyne, expression dark. Erza takes one look at her counterpart and triumphantly smirks at what she had just caused. “What? They needed something to take their minds off of everything. Besides,” her grin turns toothy, “I’ve been waiting to use that one!”

Sansy is the first to regain his composure, wiping an imaginary tear away as he looks up at the friendlier Undyne. “erza… was that wordplay?”

“Hell yeah it was, Nerd!” Erza announces boisterously to the two of them while staring down the eavesdropping Sanses, daring them to say something. They quickly go back to listening to Gorey.

“shittiest joke i’ve heard in a while. absolutely no tact,” Lil Bro manages through his snickers as he gradually returns to his normal calm, still bent over with his hands on his patellas. “i loved it. ten out of ten, erza.”

Erza’s grin broadens even further. “I knew you guys would appreciate it best!” As she says this she looks back at the two of them, her eye narrowing dangerously in a complete contrast with her expression. “But don’t think that means I’ll be tolerating any subpar jokes now, got it?!”

There’s a telltale smirk from Sansy, briefly shared with Lil Bro before he starts up with a quick, “sure. after that schooling, you’ll be herring only the fin-ist puns from us, scaled up to your level.”

She scoffs while Lil Bro wheezes out, “c-cod, that was bad. eely bad… but salmon had to say it!” and (miraculously) decides to let it slide with little more than an eye roll as a new wave of laughter comes from the duo. Best to let them get it out of their systems. Jaws, on the other hand, snarls in outrage and stalks off toward Gorey and the rest, fuming. Sansy, despite the remaining tears obscuring his vision, can practically see the steam coming out of her ragged, finned ears.

Erza tracks her sister’s path, waiting for the two to wind down. Her expression turns solemn as their chuckles dwindle, the atmosphere heavy with approaching smoke. “Come on, numbskulls. We’ve got work to do.” And Sansy’s respect for the fishy bitty grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around I’d like to thank (takes a deep breath) silver_rayn123, AmaraGraves, LunarisXXXIII, LetztesLied, Sons_of_Sirens, AnimeKitten, Heartfang, DragonSoul468, Noxobeo, Pandamons, Lauranon, Alex_Ander312, Maksim3l, PESTillENCE, Underecho, Todd_Dragonsong, Yui_Cheshire, I_want_to_linger_a_little_longer, Cat_Blithe82, Eve_Eternal, May89, Kay91Lurks, anon_the_nobody, MamaIsDead, xxreaperxx94 and DeltaDream! WHOO! I think that’s everyone… I really hope I didn’t miss anyone. I apologize if that occurred or I manage to do so in the future. Know that I deeply appreciate your support! Also, I can’t believe that this fic got so popular while I was away? Seriously, what happened?? XD
> 
> Again, I’m so sorry for making you guys wait for so long! On that note, have I mentioned that time has no meaning when in quarantine? That’s no excuse for neglecting my writing, though. But with any luck, I’ll finally be returning to my normal schedule this weekend. Along with that, I’ll be posting two side stories to this fic soonish! One was meant to be a surprise for reaching 50 kudos which I blew right past when I wasn’t looking. The other is just my way to apologize for taking so damn long. So, with all of that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited chapter!
> 
> Remember to check out the associated Tumblr No Bitty Left Behind! I have a running tally of each and every bitty mentioned in this story listed there under the tags section. Even if you don’t have any questions for me (which I’ll do my best to answer), feel free to browse for information about your favorite bitty~
> 
> Before I go, I have a question for you guys. How would you feel about me including some non-Undertale based adoptables? They would all fit with the general theme I have planned, but they wouldn’t necessarily be based off of an existing Undertale character or a spin-off of one. I’ll also be trying to avoid using characters from other games, regardless of how much I like those little Vessel adoptables... They wouldn’t show up for a while yet, if ever, but I have been considering eventually adding some. Please let me know what you think!


	14. The Fire 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update the next chapter earlier than Monday next time. But for now, I’d say this is good enough! I did still make my self imposed deadline, after all, even if I am cutting it a bit close. ;)

“It’s about time we got moving, boys. The blossoms are waiting for us.”

“yeah, you’re right,” Sansy sighs, tucking his hands back into his hoodie, phalanges curling inwards. “we don’t have all day.”

Lil Bro copies him, thumb hooking into his pockets as he nods his head in agreement. With that, the two follow as Erza leads them to the rest of their team as well as the obstruction blocking their path.

The puddin’ is the first to notice their approach. Or at least, the first to acknowledge them. One of his freakishly long arms jerks up, waving around haphazardly above the small group. “ _Gorey! They’re Here!_ ” Sansy hears the unsettling Papyrus type screech. This not only has the affect of grabbing the Asgore’s attention, but the rest of the bitties’ as well. Five more pairs of eyes and one without a partner focus on the fish and bone bitties. Sansy shivers, hoping it comes across as a chill passing through him thanks to the fire sprinkler system. He’s never been this close to the resident Tomb brothers before _or_ the brassberry variant. At least the brassberry himself looks pretty chill. Smug, even. Though it’s a bit weird that he can’t quite get a read on the tiramisu.

Deciding to try ignoring them for now, Sansy shifts his gaze toward the two bitties he’s most familiar with. He’s unsurprised to see Jaws’ resulting scowl which is easily eclipsed by Gorey’s beaming smile. “Ah! Yes, wonderful!” He waves them over, armor shimmering with water droplets thanks to the distant flame. “I take it you are both ready to proceed? I would love to begin myself, but I feel introductions are in order first.”

“Gorey’s right, it’s about time you two meet the team!” Erza toothily grins down at Sansy and claps a hand on Lil Bro’s scapula, the force causing him to nearly stumble into the Tomb Papyrus still baring his fangs at them. He rights himself quickly, stepping back from the too close puddin’. Luckily, the other doesn’t seem to notice. Sansy can’t tell if the same is true for the pumpkin, his empty eyesockets staring them down.

“My name’s Erza, in case you didn’t catch it. Be sure to remember it!” The dynie mock threatens while Lil Bro recovers, her teeth still on display. “‘Course you’ve already met my sister and our alpha.” Erza nods to Jaws and the Asgore type. Sansy notices the brassbery’s frowning behind her, but no other bitty outwardly reacts to Gorey being called a pack leader. Then again, it’s hard to tell with a pure bite. “Gorey here doesn’t have a name yet. Most of us don’t, actually, so you can just call us by our species. But you know how it works, why am I telling you this?!”

Gorey chuckles. “I appreciate the introduction, Erza.” His eyes twinkle as he bends over to be at Sansy’s level, somehow managing to not come across as condescending. “Howdy again, Sansy, Lil Bro,” he smiles kindly. “Perhaps when this is all over we can all have a cup of tea together. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kaliskis, JustAFanOfManyThings, Okami_Norino, and Lady_Yashacat!
> 
> So here’s the second to last chapter of 2020! I don’t personally celebrate Christmas, but if you do I hope you have a wonderful holiday! And if you don’t, I hope your Channukah, Kwanzaa, Festivus, New Year, something else, or nothing at all is or was just as merry!
> 
> Oh, and if you guys haven’t noticed I updated the side story “[Redacted]’s Notes” and made a few changes to Sansy’s character sheet. Expect that to happen a lot as the story progresses, new information continuously being added to old chapters. But that’s all the news I have for you guys this time around. As always, the associated Tumblr is open for any questions you might have for me and the bitties. Until next time!


	15. The Fire 15

“Hell yeah it would, Gorey!” Erza grins enthusiastically, slapping the asgore type on his pauldron. Lil Bro winces at the blow that would cause any other unbalanced bitty to faceplant, but Gorey just laughs heartily in response.

The fell Undyne looms out of the pocket pygmy’s shadow as he moves to stand. “Enough of that mushy _crap!_ Gorey’s your superior and you _will_ treat him as such while you are under his command, _got it?!_ If you don’t, you’ll be answering to Erza and _myself_.”

“Now, I don’t think that’s really necessary…”

“Fuhuhu!! You tell ‘em, Sis! Gorey deserves nothing less than our utmost respect!!!”

“Really girls, we’ve had this conversation with every bitty here.” The bitty in question chuckles, looking— _heh_ —sheepish, though with a teasing lilt. “I don’t think it’s necessary to harangue these two as well.”

“nah, they’ve got a fair point, gorey,” Lil Bro inclines his skull towards the sisters. “they don’t want us to undermine your authority, yeah? makes sense. i may be a lazy bum, but i’d say that i’ve got enough integrity in me to recognize the severity of this situation, wouldn’t you?”

The two eye him for a moment before Erza breaks out into another vicious grin. “Heh! Alright, I’ll give you that one, Lil Bro. I’m trusting you and Sansy with this, got it?”

“You better not screw this up, _punk_.”

“‘preciate it, erza, jaws.”

“You ever plan on introducing us, or are we just gonna stand here all day?” Sansy’s eyelights flick past the four, acknowledging the group’s brassberry as he slides himself into the conversation. “I mean, I’m cool with that and all. But we’re on a bit of a time crunch, if you haven’t noticed. The new guys did take their sweet time getting here.” He gestures behind himself to their goal, catching a drop of water with the palm of his hand. “Oh, right. Can’t forget how we’re getting soaked standing around doing nothing. But it’s not like Yanby’s at risk of extinguishing the longer we wait around.”

Sansy looks away from the brassberry to see the rest of the group’s reactions. Or at least, the reactions of those he’s familiar with. Lil Bro doesn’t respond in the slightest, instead smirking right back to match the other’s cocky slant. Jaws, on the other hand, visibly grinds her saw-toothed grin, clearly forcing herself not to turn to confront him. Even Erza’s lips turn downwards, one hand subtly flexing but hidden from the Yandere’s view. What’s surprising is when Gorey himself sighs with a shake of his head, flinging water droplets everywhere.

“Yes, you’re right of course, my friend. Sansy, Lil Bro, I would like to introduce you to rest of our team.” He smiles kindly and turns, holding out a paw to the five behind him. “Each of them came from the Yandere section and I am extremely grateful they decided to stay and lend their aid to our efforts. Their bravery is commendable. Brassberry, would you care to present yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, AshleyKOMI08!
> 
> Sorry about the tardiness… eheh. Honestly, I spent a little too much time working on a special something for you guys. So much so that I nearly forgot to update this! Well, to make up for it I plan on updating this story on the first day of the new year. So that makes this chapter the final of 2020! Good riddance, right?
> 
> Oh, and I’d also like to apologize for taking so long to get to the real action of this chapter of the story. Apparently, it takes a flipping long time to leave behind a friend and introduce eleven more. ;)
> 
> Until Friday! Ciao!


	16. The Fire 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* I am terrible when it comes to self imposed deadlines… Bright side is I’ve made progress on that other thing I mentioned before. Another story in this universe that I hope you guys will enjoy. In fact, I’ve decided that I’ll go ahead and post part of it—arguably the best part! You can find it under my side story “[Redacted]’s Notes.” Hopefully it makes up for skipping an update.

“Sure, why not?” Brassberry swaggers forward, chin tilted upwards to meet Lil Bro head on. “Hmph.” He turns slightly to look down his nonexistent nose at Sansy. “So you two are the ones taking my place as the magic users, huh? Glad you could make it, I guess.” He pauses, casually taking a step back with an accompanying roll of his scapulas from underneath his studded jacket. “Call me Brass. Shorter than Brassberry, right? Anyways, yeah. I’m a Yandere. So’re Pure Bite and Tiramisu. That’s not gonna be a problem, is it?”

“nope,” Lil Bro pops the ‘p’. “doubt blue cares much either… just as long as your ego doesn’t get in the way.”

He scoffs, rolling his eyelights. “Oh don’t worry about that, Bro. I can keep the dick measuring to a minimum.” But he seems to accept Lil Bro’s response and moves back a step.

Out of the corner of his eye Sansy notices Gorey shift uncomfortably with a half-murmured, “Must you use such language?” Erza, likewise, scowls and folds her arms with displeasure. Jaws only manages an eyeroll, unintentionally mimicking Brass himself. Sansy turns his gaze forward again to see that rest of their partnership seems unfazed, but considering that they’re all from the Yandere section, it’s likely that they’re used to it. Puddin’ does, however, let out a soft huff.

“heh. sure, pal. s’all i ask.”

A pause. No one else moves to introduce themselves for the few seconds that it lasts.

Puddin’ twitches once.

Lil Bro coughs.

“Well, this is awkward. Guess I’ve gotta do everything around here.” Brass sighs, turning to sling an arm around the pure bite’s broad scapulas, eliciting a grunt from him. Sansy isn’t quite able to mask his reaction to seeing the tale Yandere’s bold display, eye sockets widening in shock. “I’m sure you can tell that none of these guys are particularly social. But don’t mind ‘em. They aren’t bad bitties. Bite here just happens to be shy. Awfully so, y’know?” It’s hard to tell what the supposedly shy bitty is thinking from behind his ever present muzzle. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t bother trying to say anything more, apparently considering Brass’ explanation to be an acceptable greeting.

“uh. heya.” Sansy ventures, amicably waving a hand.

Lil Bro jerks his head in a quick nod of acknowledgment. “hey pal.”

The pure bite remains silent, clenching his fists. He can’t seem to maintain eye contact with either of them, instead staring down the obstacle between them and the rest of the bitty buds.

“…right. ok.”

“Like I said, don’t let it bother ya.” Brass shrugs, patting Pure Bite once on the scapula. “Big guy doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Okay, this is taking too long!” Erza half laughs half complains, physically inserting herself into the conversation by pushing Lil Bro out of the way. The Papyrus just chuckles as he stumbles back, scratching the back of his neck vertebrae. Erza plants her hands on her hips, toothy and slightly aggravated grin on full display. “Brass was right about one thing—we’re in a rush! So let’s speed things up!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhiteDoe, FrostGlacierX, you have my gratitude. Sorry again for disappointing you guys on the lack of an update last week... but I’d like to wish everyone a happy New Year regardless! I hope you are all doing well in light of recent events.
> 
> Don’t forget to check out “[Redacted]’s Notes” for my gift to you guys! Otherwise, until next time!


	17. The Fire 17

“Next up’s Tiramisu! He’s the shop’s only, err… Swapdere Papyrus?” Erza looks confused for a moment before shrugging, deciding to plow ahead. “Whatever! Point is he agreed to help. So did his brother, Yanberry, but he dropped out on us. Not that we really need the pipsqueak!” She guffaws. “I wouldn’t bother trying to talk to the guy. Brass is right—he’s not exactly expressive.” True to her words, Tiramisu doesn’t react at all, not even when she criticizes his brother. He just continues to look away from the group to stare at the bittyblossoms and assorted bitties crowded a little ways away. “He’s on shelf lifting duty with me, my sister, and Gorey. And so are Brass and Bite. We’re keeping that thing up so you guys can get in and out safely!” She flexes one ridiculously muscled arm. When exactly the volunteer bitty gets a chance to work out to such an extent, Sansy will never know.

Erza cracks her neck ( _scandalous_ ), pointing out the final two members of the group. “And last but not least, those two are our resident Tomb brothers! They’re the ones in charge of taking care of the blossoms when you get them out. Try and direct the flowers their way, it’ll make things easier on their end. And don’t worry about their creepy appearance. It turns out that they’re TOTAL softies!!!”

“wow erza. real sensitive.”

“What??”

The Tomb bitties apparently arent bothered by Erza’s lack of tact and decorum, or they know not to take what she said personally. Puddin’ even waves cheerfully with one of his spindly arms while Pumpkin grumbles something or other, staring intently at the two newcomers. Sansy shivers a little but tries to hide it, not wanting to upset either of them. He already knows that the two aren’t bad bitties, but that doesn’t make them any less frightening.

“Alright!” Erza fist pumps determinedly. “That should be everyone! Time to get-”

“hOWDI!!! i’m fLOWI!!”

“-started. Right. Almost forgot about him.”

The squeaky voice piped up from Puddin’s direction, much to Sansy’s surprise. And Lil Bro’s, for that matter, though his only outwardly reaction is to raise a browbone. Upon hearing the noise, Sansy finally notices the bright yellow flower with a catlike face wrapped around the towering Papyrus’ black clad humerus. And the small Sans can’t help but goggle as he realizes that, of all the bittyblossoms it could have been, one of the swap Floweys has curled himself around the gangly bittybone’s arm.

“That’s Bob. He’s, uh, gonna be helping Puddin’ keep track of the Floweys. Or something. Apparently he was in charge of them before things went wrong.” Erza shrugs, not looking particularly convinced.

“tHat’s ROIghT!! bOB… GUD leader!” Bob’s body vibrates intensely, but Puddin’ doesn’t seem to mind.

“Enough with the pleasantries!” Jaws snarls, evidently ready to get things moving. “We don’t have time for this shit! Everyone, get in position!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes out to coolbattlegirl, Moss_Flowers, Darling_Angel, User_0notfound, and lookitscookie1! Plus a special thank you to vex-bittys on Tumblr for the shoutout! If you guys are enjoying this story then I highly recommend you take a look at Vex’s adoption center. Trust me, anyone who likes bitties will adore hers. Just as long as they aren’t afraid of snakes, that is. But if that’s the case, she’s recently introduced some other bitties to her center. I myself adopted a Corny (lamia Undertale Sans) of my own from her page! One that I hope to eventually feature in this world I’m creating...
> 
> ‘Til next week guys! And don’t forget to take a look at my side story “[Redacted]’s Notes”. Some friends of mine are hoping to find a home of their own soon, so hopefully you’ll take them up on that.


End file.
